The stepsister
by Talon Raleigh Cullen
Summary: When Percy is gone for almost a year on a mission he comes home to big changes.
1. What!

_I wonder if she's changed_ I thought as my cab pulled up in front of my apartment building. I felt a little guilty; I mean I haven't seen my mom for almost a year. I wanted to but with camp and my quests I haven't had time to write, let alone visit. _She didn't sound annoyed in her letter. She even said she had a surprise. Was that good or bad, _I thought as I walked up the stairs.

When I reached my apartment I knocked (I hadn't been there for a while and it just felt polite) but no one answered. "Hey, it's Percy," I called. No reply. Mom had sent me a key but as I fished it out of my pocket I realized the door was unlocked. Forgetting the key I pulled out Riptide and jumped into the apartment yelling, "Don't you dare hurt her!" However I soon found out that I was looking pretty silly because no one was there. I looked from room to room but the apartment was completely empty.

I ended with my room and found it exactly how I left it; a mess. I sat on the bed wondering where they were. Suddenly I heard a rustling noise under my bed sheet. Searching amongst my covers I found a wrinkled note. I guessed it was from Mom because it said:

Dear Percy,

Paul and I had to go on a "special delivery". I can't tell you the rest until I come home. I want to tell you in person. I will be home tonight. See you then.

P.S. Paul fixed the TV. Knock yourself out.

The note worried me, what kind of "special" thing would she need to go on and not be able to tell me about it. However, I decided she must've gotten a little bored while I was gone.

So while I waited I decided to Iris message Annabeth. I had just seen her this afternoon but I thought I'd catch up with her and her dad. They seem to have been getting along a little better. After getting a bowl of water I went out onto our balcony. With the cars exhaust mixed with the sunlight and the water it would be perfect. I fished a drachma out of my pocket and threw it in. "Oh Iris, accept my offering." The image flickered so I said, "Annabeth Chase." The image flickered for a second time. This time it gave way to a picture of a tan, blond girl sitting at a picnic table in central park. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and a huge smile on her face. "Annabeth," I called. Annabeth turned surprised but when she saw it was me the smile returned. "Hey, Percy," she said "you in trouble already." She laughed. "No," I said acting annoyed, but I really didn't mind. "So what are you doing?" I asked her. "Oh, just waiting for my dad to come back with our food."

"You are two still getting along?" I asked. She rolled her eyes, "It's only been, like, two hours. What do you expect him to do, ruin everything?"

"Well, from what I've heard…"

"Oh, shut up." She said playfully. "Anyway, how's your mom and Paul?"

"If only I knew," I said, "I can't find her anywhere. She said she's on a "special delivery." Do you have any idea where she is?" Annabeth suddenly looked really awkward. "Do you know what it means?" I asked. "Oh here comes dad. Bye." And with that she waved her hand through the mist and let the connection end. "Thanks." I said going back into the apartment. _Man,_ I thought, _is this "not tell Percy anything day."_

I was annoyed so I decided to take a whack at the TV. Maybe Paul has actually fixed it. However, just as I sat on the couch, an anxious knock came from the door. "Hello? Anyone home?" It was a gruff voice. "Who is it?" I called. "Percy! Is that you? Open the door." I jumped over the couch and yanked open the door. On the other side stood a tall man with black hair and a strong tan; he wore a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. His face was crinkled with smile lines. However, today he bore no smile. "Father," I said instinctively bowing. "No time for that," Poseidon said "Is your mother back yet. I just got the message."

"What?" I said confused, "Could some one please, just tell me what in Hades name is going on?!?"

"Percy," Poseidon said putting his hands on my shoulders, "Don't you understand? You have a new baby stepsister!"


	2. I become a bodyguard

All of a sudden, all thoughts left my mind. All except one: A step-sister!! I couldn't believe it. I had gone through this with Tyson, but that had been some nature spirit with my dad, my dad, the god. Not my mom, my mom the mortal with Paul, a fellow mortal. Not that I had anything against Paul, it just made me feel a little awkward to think about him and my mom together. Percy. My dads voice shook me out of my thoughts. Are you okay? I blinked a little and then said, Yah, I guess. Poseidon looked skeptical but I guess he dropped it because he said, Well do you want to go see her? I looked around then finally said, Sure. So without a second look I followed an all mighty god down the stairs, got a cab and had to pay exact change.

When we reached the hospital a sudden wave of fear washed over me. Poseidon must have sensed it because he asked, you okay? I shrugged and while dad read Fisherman's Monthly I decided to sit back and relax. _How can I read when I'm going to be a big brother! _I thought. We hung out in the waiting room for while and when an attendant finally said we could come in dad and I were pretty frantic. The attendant led us down a long hallway, up a few stairs and to the third door on the left. I braced myself for the worst, I mean; Ive heard labor can be an intense thing. However, when I saw her in the bed she looked completely normal. Paul sat in a small chair by the bed and he looked pretty run down. Mom had a bundle of blankets in her arms and I could only imagine what was in it. When she saw me she sat up and smiled. Her smile however, showed strong hints nervousness; like she felt guilty about not telling me. Percy, she said pulling me close in a hug.

Paul was looking at dad in a weird way. I guess to see your wife's-ex on the day she had your baby. Awkward.

Anyway, when mom finally let go of me I got to see her. She had a roundish face with a wisp of brown hair on her small head. She had beautiful green eyes and Paul's nose. I felt weird looking at her but I still felt a weird sense of authority over her like, even though I hadn't known shed existed since just an hour ago, I still was partly responsible for her. Well, Percy? Mom asked, What do you think of Atlanta? I tried not to look as confused as I felt. Huh? I said. She was a girl who was a huntress and refused to marry anyone who couldn't beat her in a foot race. Paul and Poseidon said at the same time. I saw a weird look pass between them, but decided to forget it. So her name is Atlanta? I asked. Yes, Mom replied happily, Do you like it? She looked like she had made a tragic mistake, which I wasn't sure if she had or not. However, I couldn't really say no to her and I probably wouldn't even be seeing a lot of Atlanta anyway, me being at Camp Half-Blood and all. So with that thought in mind I smiled and said, Of course mom. I love it! She smiled and gave Atlanta to Paul and almost instantly fell asleep.

Is she okay? I asked Paul. He smiled a little, Oh shes fine. Its just been a long day. Poseidon suddenly beckoned me over to him. Percy, I need to talk to you alone. He said the last part looking at Paul. I think we should go out here. He said pointing to the hall. We walked into the hall only to be led by Paul's stares. Percy, Dad said looking me straight in the eye, Protect that baby. I gave him a confused look but quickly dropped it. Why? I asked demanding. He sighed but kept talking, I want you to protect her because she is always in mortal danger. Just by being her step-father I endanger her. You've got to make sure she stays safe I was astonished, Until when? I asked. Until shes old enough to understand that shes in danger. When she can, she will either live in Atlantis or I will appoint an official guard to be her body guard. I couldn't believe it. No more quests, no more running around at camp and no more seeing Annabeth. Dad, do any of the other gods do this to their step-kids, because none of the other kids at camp have mentioned staying at their house for eight years! He gave me a patient look but continued, First, Percy, even though you've abolished the system of the Big Three, some haven't given up. They think all the children of me and my brothers are more powerful and more special. Atlanta falls under that category. Second, it wont be for eight years you'll probably have to stay for ten. I was mad now. Well that's just great. I cant wait! I said fuming.

Suddenly, I saw a figure running toward us down the hallway. She had blond hair, and tan skin and, of course, the un-mistakable stormy gray eyes. Annabeth, I said bewildered, what are you doing here? She rolled her eyes, What do you think, Seaweed Brain? Now where is she? And without a second look she ran into the room. I followed and found Paul looking wildly at Annabeth. Please, let me see her, she pleaded. Who are you? He asked. Shes my friend, I told him; however I soon realized that that didn't help. Suddenly, I heard my moms voice in from behind us. Let her see her. Paul reluctantly gave Atlanta to Annabeth. She gazed deep into Atlantas eyes and then sighed. Wow. Shes even more then beautiful then you described her in the Iris Message. I looked up suddenly. You Iris messaged her, before me! I said bewildered. Percy, I wanted you to be surprised. I couldn't believe it. Surprised! Mom? I said. Okay... She said guilty, I knew what your father wanted to propose. I couldn't tell you. I frowned at all of them. Fine, Im going home. Annabeth might as well move in as well. Shes more your daughter then I am your son. And with that I stormed out of the small room leaving my best friend holding my little sister in her arms.

The next morning, after a night alone in my apartment, I took a cab back to hospital. _Ill just say Im sorry, _I thought as I reached the small room. Before I even walked into the room I could sense something was wrong. I heard yelling from behind the doors so I burst in. The room was torn apart. Paul was sitting on the bed comforting mom. Annabeth and Poseidon were gone. Atlanta as well wasnt there. Mom whats wrong? I asked scared. Mom burst out in tears as I asked this. Shes gone, I heard Paul say; Atlanta has been stolen. Shes been taken by one of your kind. He looked so mad I actually felt really bad. I ran over to them and hugged mom tight. Dont worry, I said already pulling out Riptide, I will find her. I sore I would protect her and I will. And, Riptide at my side, I stormed out of the room to find my baby sister.


	3. I get a prophcey

It was only until I was a block away from the hospital when I realized I had no idea where Atlanta was. I also realized I was only one street away from my apartment so I decided I might as well go there. When I got to the apartment I found the door locked just like I had left it this morning. However, when I unlocked the door and walked in I found Annabeth watching National Geographic on the couch with a bowl of blue corn chips in her hand, like shes lived here her whole life. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, Annabeth can do pretty much anything; including pick a lock and re- lock it. "Hey," she said still looking at the TV, "Want some chips, they're great." I didn't answer. "Come on Seaweed Brain," She said, "Forget the chips. We need to make a plan." She grabbed the remote but I decided to play with her so I said," Hey, wait. This is so interesting, whale reproduction!" She rolled her eyes but I saw a faint smile. "Come on Ive got a plan." She pulled out a pad of paper out of her bag and I saw nearly a hundred scribbles. "Looks like you have several," I said," But what do you think happened to Atlanta, who do you think took her." She flipped the page and I saw a list of people. "First," she said, "I think maybe Hades or Zeus might've taken her, because of the Big Three thing."

"Yah," I said. "Second, I think maybe Artemis took her."

"What?" I asked confused. Artemis could've taken her because Atlanta was a huntress. Artemis could've wanted to raise her to become like her namesake."

"I don't think Artemis would do that."

"So now you're the girl expert?" Annabeth said looking mad. "No," I said taken aback, "Annabeth whats wrong?" She groaned, "Nothing." However, I think I knew what it was. "Lets just forget it. What else do you have?" She glared at me but continued, "Maybe Ares did it to get revenge on you."I clenched my fists at the thought of Ares with my sister. "Is that it?" I asked hopefully. She shrugged and said reluctantly, "Well, I told Chiron about Atlanta and he had a suspicion. She told me and I didn't like it. Is that even possible?" She half smiled. "Anything can be possible with the Gods power behind them." I groaned. "Fine, lets go." I said standing up. Annabeth, however, stayed seated. "Are you really okay?" I asked. "Yah, yah I'm fine." She insisted. I gave her a look but she ignored it. "Okay, what will we need?"

"We'll only need what we usually take on quests." I nodded and grabbed my bag from my room which I always kept full of what we needed.

We took the cab to Camp Half-Blood and luckily Annabeth paid this time. When we reached the Big House we found Chiron galloping toward us. "Have you seen her?" I asked urgently. He looked tired and run-down. I guess with a new Oracle to care for he had a lot of extra work to do. "No," he said sadly, "I don't have any idea what to do, or where to look."

"Well, we do," Annabeth said happily. She shared her plan to Chiron and even he liked it. "Well," he said after we told him, "Why don't you go visit our new Oracle for help."

"Isn't she staying in the guest room?" I asked. "Oh no," Chiron said, "We've made very special arrangements for her. So come on, we've got a lot of ground to cover, might as well just ride on me." After he said this he hoisted Annabeth and me up on his back and galloped fast into the forest.

I thought we wouldn't go that far out of camp. However, I guess an Oracle needs her privacy. We sprinted straight past Zeus's Fist and past the clove where the Council of Cloven Elders meets. Suddenly we picked up even more speed and, with all the undergrowth, we had to swerve around. Suddenly, I felt Annabeth's arms rap themselves around my waist. Normally, this would've felt awkward but, due to what had happened between us, I put my own hands on hers and squeezed. I sensed her smiling and smiled back.

Finally, Chiron reached a small clearing and I almost fell of his back. Out of nowhere a huge house stood before us. It was a whole story high with white coat of paint covering it. Around the yard stood ten maybe twenty easels all with half finished paintings on them. Rock music blared from the house. _Yup, this is Rachel's place,_ I thought. When we knocked on the door I didn't know what I was expecting. When Rachel answered it she looked almost the same as a few years ago. Her flaming red hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her jeans were drawn on in markers, her hands were covered in paint and she had a streak on her face, here and there. The only difference was she was wearing a camp T-shirt. I guess since she lived here shes as good as any camper. She looked a little surprised to see us but the look soon disappeared when she yelled, "Percy," and ran toward me arms open. As we hugged I felt Annabeth's eyes boring into my back. When she finally let go, I smiled nervously. "Hi," I said, "How's camp gone?" I asked. "Great, she exclaimed," Ive been having so much fun. I smiled happy for her. However, I knew I had to tell her. "Rachel, I have to tell you, we aren't here on a social business." Her smile faded. "Why don't you guys come in," she said, so we did.

The house was messy, but you could walk around. We walked down the hall (Chiron too, they must've built the house so he could) into the kitchen. "I'll go make us some food." Rachel said and she walked into another room leaving us alone. "Wow," I said, "I can't believe her parents bought the story she told them." I saw Annabeth look at me weird. "What?" I asked. "Percy," she said, "She didn't tell them a story. She told them the truth." I was shocked. Suddenly, Rachel came back in with a plate full of cookies so I slapped the look off my face. "So," she said, "What happened?" I looked over at Chiron but he gave me a look that said _its your sister, _so I told her what the problem was. "OK," She replied after I was done. "What, you'll do it?" I couldn't believe my luck. I thought we'd have trouble convincing her, but she was fine with it. "So, will we go into the living room to do the prophecy?" Rachel shook her head. "We always do it in the attic. Just a tradition we like to keep." I nodded so we left Annabeth and Chiron in the kitchen and went up to the attic.

It was large and dusty and looked exactly like the attic in the Big House. It even had some old trophies in it. While I was looking at an I-pod that was claimed to be Apollo's Rachel was getting ready. When I was done I found her sitting on a three legged stool that looked like the one the old oracle sat on, I then realized it probably was. I sat on a table opposite her and shrugged, "So do we just wait?" Rachel looked a little nervous but said, "Yah, it'll just come to..." Suddenly her eyes went blank and her voice went all creepy. I knew my prophecy was about to be read.

_Percy Jackson hear my tale,_

_Of the quest that you will hail._

_For your sister has been taken quick,_

_Because she was and will always be mixed._

_The villains aren't, unfortunately, new,_

_They've come to get revenge on you._

_The trail you will take is both new and old,_

_But a warning comes with this tale I've told._

_For listen, Percy, listen well,_

_You will most likely fail._

Suddenly, the voice stopped and Rachel fell over. I ran to her and helped her up. "I'm okay," she said, however she looked horrible. Her face was flushed and she was shaking. "This always happens." I trusted her so, as she leaned on me, we walked down the stairs. We found Annabeth and Chiron the same way we left them. "Was everything ok?" They both asked. I nodded. "Well, Percy lets hear it." I told them the prophecy. Annabeth looked pale. "That's what I said?" Rachel said disbelieving. "Well all the first line says is that I lead the quest." I said. Annabeth nodded. "It also says that youve faces the villains before, and that they want revenge. What villain doesnt want revenge on you?" I grinned, happy for her sense of humor. "But how can a trail be both old and new?" Rachel asked. I thought about that. "I hate to say it but I think I know what it is," Chiron said looked grim, "The Labyrinth." I gulped. I had faced near death many times in there. While we were contemplating this Chiron continued, "Percy, the second stanza, do you have any ideas what it means?" I did, but I didnt understand it. So I decided not to tell them. "No." Annabeth rolled her eyes as if to say _of course you do!_ "Percy, I think we all know what it means." Chiron knew that I knew. I nodded solemnly. "What? What does it mean?" Rachel didnt understand. I sighed. "It means my sister is a half-blood."


	4. My sister is kidnapped by a psycho lady

Even as I said it I couldn't believe it. _How could my sister be a half-blood? This doesn't make sense._ I looked around the table and everyone looked confused, even Chiron and I thought he was immune to it. "So let me get this straight." I said eager to break the silence," My sister, a half-blood, has been kidnapped and taken by some villain into the Labyrinth?"

"Seems about right," Rachel said. "Yes," Chiron replied," You're correct. So know we must decide how will go one the quest. Obviously Percy will go but whom else?" I looked over at Annabeth and she nodded," I'm going too," she replied. Chiron nodded but still looked worried, "You'll need someone to see through the mist, unless you want to risk not having one." I looked over at Rachel, wondering if, even if you're the oracle, you can still get time off for a quick quest. Chiron must've been thinking that too because he said," And yes, Rachel may go with you." We all smiled. It would great to have some on who could keep us out of dangers path, literally.

So it was settled. We would leave at tomorrow's first light. We stayed in our cabins that night but unfortunately the familiar surroundings didn't mean I didn't have nightmares.

I found myself in a large cavern which I automatically knew was in the Labyrinth. Hundreds of armored monsters walked around the cavern doing their assigned jobs. Out of all of them I found myself focusing on who was carrying a blue bundle. I rushed along behind it. We ran along a long tunnel and into a smaller cavern. A large figure sat on a throne at the far end of the cavern. The monster knelt on its knees. "Come forward," the figure called in a deep husky voice. The monster came forward and took its helmet off. I gasped. An empousia! The bundle suddenly squirmed and the empousia hissed at it. "Calm down Kelli," the figure commanding. I clenched my fists when he said this. It was Kelli the empousia I had fought when I first came to Goode High School. I felt mad, really mad. Suddenly the figure summoned Kelli up to him. "Give me the object," He called. She handed over the bundle, which the figure took happily. "Dismissed," he commanded. When he was alone he unwrapped the bundle and if I hadn't been facing a figure with guarded empousia at his door I would've screamed. In his arms he held MY SISTER!!! He had taken my sister! I was mad, really mad, and madder then Ive felt in a long time. "You were so easy to capture," the figure said slowly walking down the steps of his throne, still clothed in a long black cloak, "And your brother wont be any different." I clenched my fists. And when I have got him, he continued, "I will use him and gain enough power to be the only goddess." Suddenly he yanked off his hood and it turned out HE was a SHE! I was amazed! She looked older than me but I didn't know how much older; maybe eighteen or twenty. She had long golden hair with streaks of gray which looked really weird with her age. Her skin was so pale I felt it was almost translucent. Suddenly, Atlanta began to cry. The women growled and, with a sift movement of her fingers, she was quieted. Suddenly the women stared straight at me; however I had no idea if it was a coincidence or if she really saw me. "Come and get me Percy, I'm ready." and with that she slashed through my dream, destroying it.

I woke to Annabeth standing above me. "Finally," she said grabbing my bag and packing it for me, "I've been trying to wake you for hours." I sat up stretching, trying to wake up. "Did I say anything in my sleep?" I asked. She shook her head putting my already packed bag on my bed. "Why?" She asked sitting on my bed. "No reason," I replied feeling groggy, "You go outside I'll be there in a sec." She nodded but looked reluctant. After she left I rushed to get dressed and ran out to Zeus's fist where the entrance to the Labyrinth was. Annabeth stood there with Rachel and Chiron. When I got closer Rachel looked worried. "Are you okay?" She asked, "Annabeth told us you seemed flustered." Chiron nodded but I just shrugged. "Okay we wont push," He said but gestured toward the rocks, "It is time you entered the Labyrinth." We nodded and with that all three of us walked forward, with me in the lead, into the Labyrinth.

When we were all in I immediately turned on my flash light. "Okay," I said, gesturing to Rachel, "Go on." She gulped but walked forward. We walked along a long corridor for along time. Finally we came to a crossroads leading us in five different directions. Rachel looked down each of them and then said, "That way." She was pointing down the hall right in front of us. We nodded and plunged down it. Suddenly when we were probably ten feet into it a voice made me stop. _Percy,_ It said. "Whats wrong?" Annabeth asked. "I heard something," I replied listening for another second. When I knew it was gone I continued walking. Suddenly I heard it again, _Percy! _It said more forcefully. This time when I stopped Annabeth and Rachel fell into me. "Again?" They asked and I nodded. I looked around the narrow passage way, searching for life. Suddenly, a blast of light hit us hard. I was blinking trying to get the spots to stop swimming in my eyes. Just when I could see clearly two empousia came slamming into us. I grabbed Riptide slashing through one of them easily. However, before I could get the other one I heard Annabeth scream! I whirled around to see Rachel and Annabeth with two knifes to their throats. However, before I could save them, the second empousia knocked Riptide out of my hands and also had a knife held to my throat. It growled at me. I glared at it. All of a sudden, a dark figure seemed to appear out of no where. Then I realized something, it was the figure I had seen in my dream. She took her hood off and, smiling, stalked toward us. She was probably two inches away from my face when she spoke. "I knew you would come," she said in a sweet, intoxicating voice. "Your sister was easy bait and I even got a few extra fish," she said acknowledging Annabeth and Rachel. "You know that when I'm done with you, you will be killed. Right?" I glared hard at her cold, gray eyes. "We'll escape." I growled. With that she exploded with laughter, first loud and hardy, then soft and menacing. "Not a chance," she whispered into my ear, "Not a chance. Take them away." She shouted to the empousia. Obeying her order, we were dragged fast to the dungeon. I didnt know how they knew where they were going but before I knew it Annabeth and Rachel were chained to one wall in a single cell. I however, was chained to the same wall but in a different cell. When the empousia had left I felt really guilty. Two minutes into the Labyrinth and I had already gotten us captured. Great! "Look," I said, "I'm sorry for getting us kidnapped." Rachel nodded and Annabeth smiled, "Its okay. We wont be here long."  
"Dont bet on it," A sudden loud, harsh voice came from a cell across the isle. I peered into it. Suddenly, the figure walked forward, obviously not chained, into the light. We gasped. Standing before us, tangled and distraught stood...!


	5. I make Nico hate me forever

I gasped. NICO! His hair was full of cobwebs and dirt. His clothes were ripped and sliced. He had bruises on his face and any place with bare skin. He looked as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. "Nico, what happened?" Annabeth asked. "Well," Nico said in a dry voice. "After I helped you build the new cabins I told you I wanted to go out on my own." I nodded remembering our conversation. "Well," Nico continued, "The quickest way to….my destination was through the Labyrinth. I was getting along well until this." He gestured to the cells around us. "So you've been here since August?" Annabeth asked astonished. He nodded. "Have they feed you at all the past month?" He nodded but said, "Very little, though." A wave of fear filled me. I looked around and found a small window far above us. I whistled hard with all my might. _Please, hear me. _I heard Nico laugh bitterly. "Try getting help. I've been trying since I got here." I whistled again harder. "You don't know Blackjack!" I said. I saw him roll his eyes but I ignored it. Suddenly I heard a loud chorus of whinnies break the silence of the prison. _Hey boss where are you? _Blackjack called. "I'm in the prison down here." I shouted back. "Aren't we underground?" Rachel asked. I shook my head. "The Labyrinth led us above ground." Suddenly, we heard a crash from above. Blackjack and two other pegasi flew through the impossibly small hole down to us. "Thanks guys." I said. Blackjack stomped on my chains and I got up. They slammed through the bars and did the same to Annabeth, Rachel and Nico. When we were all in my cell, I got onto Blackjack with Annabeth, and Rachel and Nico got onto their own pegasi.

When we got outside I found myself looking over a small town in Kansas. I heard Annabeth yelling to me. "Percy, we have to get back in the Labyrinth." I looked back at her, confused. "Why, did you forget something?" I asked playfully. She groaned. "No, but you did. Your sister!" She had a point. I signaled for us to land in a small clearing. When we did I told them my plan. "Okay this is what we do," I told them, "We get kidnapped again, sneak out and save my sister." Annabeth sighed."Easier said then done," She said. Rachel agreed. "Well why can't we try?" I asked. "Because if we do get kidnapped they'll know we escaped. We'll be killed," Nico said suddenly. Rachel sighed, "Oh, he's got a point." Annabeth nodded. This annoyed me. They wouldn't risk their lives while my sister's was on the line. "Fine," I said mad, "I'll just go alone." I started to stalk off but Annabeth stopped me. "Percy, come on. You can't possibly be that stupid." I rolled my eyes. "No I'm not "that stupid." But at least I don't let my sister down when she's in danger." She looked guilty. "I know you want to save her but going and getting us all killed wouldn't help her at all." I nodded sadly. "Then what do you suggest?" Annabeth looked frustrated. "I don't know." I smiled playfully. I knew she hated not knowing. "Then let's do my plan." I insisted. Annabeth nodded. "Fine."

When we got back into the Labyrinth it didn't take long for them to recapture us. When we were back in the prison before any one could even speak we heard footsteps echo off the walls. The women appeared out of the shadows. She nodded to all of us then turned on Nico. "Well," she said coldly, "You escaped; after I took such good care of you." Nico rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!" She shouted. Breathing hard she snapped her fingers loud and shrill. As she stalked away two empousia came out from behind her. They grabbed Nico and dragged him down the corridor. As they did Nico turned his head on me. _If looks could kill, _I thought. I looked at the others in shock. Annabeth was biting her lower lip. Rachel turned to me. "Percy," she whispered. "I know," I mumbled turning so I wasn't facing them, "Just let me think." So as my eyes continued to sting and the lump in my throat slowly got bigger I wondered how long Nico would hate me this time.

I don't remember falling asleep but I do remember my dream. I found myself in the same cavern as before. The women stood in front of a large throne while Nico, bound by rope, was being stood in front of her. "Well Nico," she said icily. "What am I suppose to do with you?" Nico shrugged. "Maybe I should throw you in a pit of lava. Would that teach you a lesson?" Nico glared at her. "Fine, I guess I'll have to do just that." With that she snapped her fingers and within minutes he was hanging from the ceiling, slowly being lowering toward a pit of lava. I saw Nico's face. He normally wasn't scared of anything but at that one instant he was. I had to remind myself he was only about fourteen. Suddenly he asked the women, "Before I die, may I ask what your name is?" She smiled. "Azania." He sighed then asked. "What would happen if I escaped?" She sighed, obviously annoyed, "It's impossible." Before she could even finish Nico had slashed through the rope and was heading toward the exit. "Stop him!" Azania cried. Before Nico had reached the door he was overpowered by a herd of empousia. Nico was outnumbered but he was pretty strong for his age. He had slashed about five before they overtook them. Nico was pulled into their grasp. Before I could see what happened the dream was fading, leaving me feeling even guiltier, if that's possible.


	6. My girlfriend turnes into an empousia

When we I awoke I found Rachel and Annabeth asleep next to each other. I had to save them. I looked up, but to my dismay saw the window bolted closed. _I have to escape, _I thought. Then I had an idea. I ran as far as the chains would let me and yelled out, "Hello? Guards?" Suddenly I heard footsteps getting steadily closer, when, out of the shadows, appeared an empousia. To my dismay I found the empousia facing me was Kelli. When she saw it was me she smiled. "Hello Percy," she snarled, "What is it?" I knew what I wanted but suddenly I couldn't think straight. All I could do was stare into those long eyelashes. "Hello?" She cried loudly baring her fangs. That got me focused again. "Yes," I answered. "Could I please have a bowl of water?" She looked confused but nodded. When she came back I took the bowl eagerly. I waited for her to be completely gone before I tried it. I held the bowl with both hands praying to my father. _Please dad. Let me make it work. _I thought "steam" and immediately the bowl felt hotter. I walked up till I was two feet from the bars, which was as far as the chains would let me go, and dropped a few drops of water on the bars. Suddenly, the bars melted off until I could fit through the gap. I melted the chains as well and ran into the hall between the rows of cells. "Annabeth, Rachel," I hissed. When they didn't get up I quickly melted the bars and ran into their cell. "Annabeth," I cried as I shook her. When she woke she looked shaken and scared. "Percy," she whispered hugging me. I thought about telling her about my dream but decided against it. When we woke Rachel up and had melted the chains I led them down the hall hopefully to my sister.

We ran down many hallways but I finally stopped just around the corner of two big doors guarded by empousia. Okay this lady really is empousia crazy. Anyway, I told them to stay behind while I took care of the monsters. They protested quietly but finally let me go. When I walked out to face the empousia I had to concentrate. I decided to look at their donkey- robot legs since, weird as they were, they didn't hypnotize me like their eyes. When I walked out they tensed, about to fight, however I was ready. I drew Riptide slashing through the first one. The second one put up more of a fight but I got the best of it. I beckoned Annabeth and Rachel forward. "How do we get in there?" Rachel asked. Annabeth, who had been looking at the deceased empousias' armor, smiled. "I've got an idea." She then told me her plan which was for Rachel and her to dress up like empousia and take me in like a prisoner. I didn't like it at first but figured it was the only thing to do. As they got into the armor a thought just hit me. "Hey, real empousia have red eyes and black circles under them. How…?" However, Rachel was ahead of me. "Can you say colored contacts and eye liner?" She smiled and set to work on Annabeth. Suddenly, a second thought hit me. "Annabeth?" I asked. She nodded. "What she asks you to…um…kill me?" She smiled. "Don't worry," she insisted, "I'll make something up, like your blood is as sour as you are. Now let's go." I ignored the last comment and let her twist my arms around binding them loosely with a piece of rope. I didn't want to think who it had bound before. Then, Rachel and Annabeth at my sides, we walked into the cavern.

When we walked in I realized I hadn't gotten the idea of the vast size of the cavern in my dreams. It was huge; at least five times the size of my apartment. I saw the throne sitting by the east wall. Unfortunately, Azania was sitting on it. She glared down at us. "So you got another one?" She snarled walking down the steps of her throne. When she stopped she was an inch away from my face. "Oh Percy," she said slowly stroking my face with her fingers. I winced. She glared. "Good job ladies," she said to Annabeth and Rachel. They nodded. "Now go," she demanded. They looked at each other, scared. However they followed the order and left the room. When they were gone Azania's glare turned into an evil grin. "Do you know what happens to those who escape?" She asked. I did but she didn't know I had my dream so I shook my head. "Well," she continued, "I will show you. Turn around." I did, wondering what would happen. I closed my eyes, my hands, in fists, still bound together. I had to admit it, I was scared. Suddenly I heard a whistling noise behind me. Before I could turn to see it a something fast and strong flashed past me. I heard it scream and I turned. I gasped. Annabeth! She was sitting on the floor with a knife making a shallow cut. She had run in to save me but Azania had thrown a knife at her before she could, hence the whistling noise. I ran to her. "Stop," Azania exclaimed. I did. Suddenly Rachel was sitting by Annabeth. I saw Azania's face turn scarlet. She stalked over to them her face slowly turning redder. She then grabbed both Rachel and Annabeth, who was limp, by the scruffs of their necks. "So I've got two traitors today, do I?" She snarled. "Well this is what I do to traitors!" She shrieked and through them against the wall. As she did both of their helmets fell off. "Oh," she said, "so these aren't my guards, only escaped prisoners." Suddenly, she saw Annabeth's dazed face staring at her with hate. "What's your name, girl?" She asked. Annabeth's eyes squinted with annoyance and confusion. "Annabeth Chase." She replied. Azania's eyes widened. Suddenly, two empousia ran in. "Oh," they shrieked seeing us, "Sorry to have so many escaped prisoners. Please let us obtain them." Suddenly they grabbed us. As they dragged us away I knew this might've been our last chance to save Atlanta.

When we were back in the prison for the third time they chained our hands but left our legs free. Luckily Rachel was able to bandage up Annabeth's arm without any problems. We hadn't been in there for more ten minutes when Azania cam rushing in. "You cannot be Annabeth Chase!" She demanded. Annabeth looked confused. "Of course I'm Annabeth." Azania growled. "You look nothing like her. She doesn't have red eyes or black circles around them." Annabeth quickly took out the contacts and smudged off the eyeliner. "Oh my…" Azania whispered. "How do you know me?" Annabeth asked. "Umm…" Azania murmured. Suddenly, she doubled over holding her head. She looked like she was having a migraine. "Are you okay?" I asked. Suddenly she stood up stiff and unnatural. "If you'll excuse me." She said, then, rather briskly, ran out the door. "Okay," I said sarcastically, "What just happened?" Annabeth shrugged. "I don't know, but I have a theory." I looked over at Rachel. She had a look on her face that told me she was thinking really hard. "Do you have an idea Rachel?" I asked. She nodded slowly. "Well, let's hear Annabeth's first," She insisted. I looked over to Annabeth and nodded prodding her to say it. "Okay," she started, "Well do you know how… umm…. Krono's took over Luke's body?" I looked down. Even though he was dead Annabeth still hated talking about him. "Well," she continued, "I think that what's going on with Azania."  
"That was my idea," Rachel exclaimed. "Its sounds like its true." I said. "All we have to do is find out whose brain she has and how we can escape." As I said this I got a bad idea. "Well how do we know it's not Krono's again? We didn't really destroy him right?" Annabeth nodded. "You know you kind of set that up, right?" I smiled, happy for her sense of I heard a noise coming from the behind the door. "I think we should escape first." Annabeth suggested. "It'll be a lot easier when she gets here."  
"What?" I asked. "Nothing," Annabeth said quickly, "I didn't say anything." I frowned. "Yah you did. You said 'when she gets here.' When who gets here?" Suddenly, a figure burst though the door. At first I thought it was an empousia but then it said, "When I get here." She then took off her helmet and I couldn't believe it. "Thaila!" The black haired gothic girl slipped though the bars and ran into a hug with Annabeth. She then hugged us all in turn returning to Annabeth. "How did you get here so fast?" Annabeth and Thaila exchanged a quick glance. "Well," Annabeth said, "When I knew we'd have to go on a mission I knew it would be nice to have back up." Thaila nodded. "Okay." I replied. "But can we escape now?" Thaila smiled. "Fine." As she said this she smashed her foot out vertically, sending a bar flying down. "Wow!" Rachel said. Thaila nodded smugly. "Come on guys lets go!" Annabeth said, and with that we sprinted down the hall on our way to saving my sister. Again.


	7. Annabeth does Star Wars

When the four of us were at the main door again we all agreed we needed a new plan. "So what ideas do you have?" I asked Thaila. She shrugged. "I saw what you did last time; I think we should do just a plain battle. Just storm in there and attack." Annabeth shrugged," I don't have any other ideas." We all agreed and got our weapons ready. I, of course, had Riptide, Annabeth had her knife and Thaila had her shield and arrows. Rachel didn't have any weapons so we told her to take a small dagger and just sneak around. If she got in trouble we'd help her. When we were ready we fanned out and Thaila told us she'd knock the door down. "Okay," she whispered, "On three, okay, 1….2….3!" With that we ran in.

When all of us were in inside we were all shocked. The throne was gone but in its place was a small cradle with Atlanta sleeping in it. "It's a trap," Annabeth hissed. "Yah," Thaila said. "Well I don't care if it's a trap, I have to save her." I said running forward to the cradle. When I reached it I was waiting for some gigantic monster to pop out. However, nothing happened. I grabbed Atlanta and ran back to my friends. "I don't get it," Rachel said. "Of course you don't," a too familiar voice said behind us. We whirled around to find Azania standing before us. "Give the child back." She demanded. I glared and shook my head, holding Atlanta tighter. "Why do you want to keep my sister?" I asked. "I want to keep her because I will use her to become an all powerful being." I looked over at Annabeth and she gave me a sly smile. _Who does that sound like? _I thought. "What are you smiling about?" She asked. "Nothing …Kronos." I said glaring. She glared back. "Why you…you…horrible demigod rats!"

"Ah, this is no time for flattery," Annabeth said, "This is time for a fight." With that all heck broke loss. Annabeth stormed forward and took on Azania all by her self. We followed for backup. Suddenly, Annabeth made a bad move. She was hit and fell to the floor. Thaila stepped in. I watched wanting to help, unfortunately this was Kronos so even Thaila couldn't defeat him. She was thrown to the ground beside Annabeth. I handed Atlanta to her. "Well, we meet again Percy." She said. It sounded weird coming out of a girl's mouth. I drew Riptide. We circled each other, and then he struck! He was quick but I could shield his moves just in time. Suddenly, our swords hit and I disarmed her. She fell to the floor. I held my sword over her. Suddenly, she lashed out and grabbed something. RACHEL! She had been walking around us when Azania grabbed her and, after grabbing her knife, held it to Rachel's throat. "Get back all of you!" She hissed. We did. Rachel was pale with fright. I didn't want her to get hurt but at the same time I wanted to charge Azania. She had taken my little sister. She wasn't getting away that easily. Suddenly, empousia rushed in through the main door. Azania suddenly looked as though she was pondering a thought. "You know, I just realized something. Why take over the body of a regular human when I can take over the body of an empousia?" She shrugged and then said, "Sorry Azania, but I don't need you anymore." Suddenly, Azania held her head like she had in the prison. She groaned and moaned. A silver figment of haze came out of her body, taking over a nearby empousia. Azania then shook and fell to the ground. The empousia, who was now Kronos, stalked over to us. "Take them away." He ordered grabbing Atlanta out of my arms. With that we were dragged away.

As we sat in our cells I found myself sharing one with Annabeth with Rachel and Thaila next to us. Suddenly, Azania was dragged into the prison and was placed in the same cell as Rachel and Thaila. Annabeth and I came crawling over to the edge of our cell to get a better look. She was stirring, slowly becoming more conscious. When she had finally gotten fully up we had to ask her who she was. "Azania, if that is your name, who are you exactly?" She looked reluctant to answer but she figured we weren't going anywhere so she cleared her throat and began. "I was born to a poor father and mother. I was the first and only child from that mother. She died when I was three. I never fit in with the kids at school. I was always a misfit. Even my father thought so. Because of this I ran away at age seven." I glanced at Annabeth, because that was when she had run away from home. I didn't say anything, however, because Azania continued. "I lived in an old abandoned building for a while, then, when I was older, I decided to go see what my father was up to. Maybe he actually missed me. However, he didn't miss me, he, in fact, was re- married! He got married to some strange women with a powerful aura around her. Ugh, I hated her. I stormed out never to see her again. I heard they had a baby girl."  
"How long ago was this?" I asked. She sighed. "About sixteen years ago." I shot a look at Annabeth, who was trying not to pay attention. "What did the baby look like?" I asked. Azania looked dreary and uncomfortable. "He sent me a picture once. I remember she had blond hair and gray eyes." I looked over at Annabeth who was still not paying attention. "Annabeth?" I said. "So," she shot out. "A lot of girls could have blond hair and gray eyes!"  
"What was your father like?" I asked. "He was very interested in planes. He was always making new models. I don't think he continued it but he might've."  
"Annabeth?" I asked again. "What?" She shot again. "She can't be my….sister or something." Azania walked over to the edge of her cell, put her hands on Annabeth's and said, "No Annabeth Chase. I am your sister."


	8. Every thing turns out fine NOT!

When she said this I could swear Annabeth looked like she was about to faint. She even staggered backwards a little on her knees. "How could you be my sister?" Annabeth asked. "Stepsister, actually," Azania corrected. "Fine, how could you be my stepsister?" Annabeth said, putting an edge in her voice. "I guess I just am. Like Percy's stepsister is Atlanta." Annabeth looked annoyed. "That's different. It's just that, dads never mentioned you." Azania looked uncomfortable. "Well, he's probably hasn't mentioned me because according to him, I'm dead." We all stared at her in awe. "It's not my fault," She insisted, "This is what happened. So, I was just walking down the street when this guy came up to me and said he'd give me fresh food and water so I followed him. It turns out he was Kronos. He told me the woman who had remarried my father was the Greek goddess Athena. At first I didn't believe him but he finally convinced me. He also told me that if I joined him I would be able get revenge on her and her colleagues. So I did, which I now realize was wrong. Anyway, I worked for him for a few years, doing background work. I wasn't really kept in the loop, if you know what I mean, so I didn't even know he was going to war. However when he did go, I did my best to keep everything well. Then, suddenly, I was just cleaning something when a cloud of black smoke came floating toward me. It rammed into my head and I was under Krono's power." When she was finished we were all speechless. "Look," Annabeth said suddenly, "We can do life stories later. Right now we need to escape!" I managed a small smile. I knew she'd mention this later. "He told me some of these bars were faulty." Azania said knocking on the bars until one fell to the floor. Suddenly, as we ran down the hall, five empousia came out of nowhere. They were all armed and I knew we couldn't defeat them. All of the sudden, Azania walked up to them. "Look it's the Jonas Brothers." She shouted pointed behind us. The empousia shrieked and ran the hall dropping their weapons. After we had grabbed them and continued our sprint out of the prison I looked over at Azania and gave her a friendly smile.

Finally we reached the huge doors again. "Okay," I said, "We're getting my sister this time." They nodded and we snuck inside. We managed to find a hiding spot with the perfect view of him. An empousia was sitting on the throne (obviously Kronos) Smiling over a small shivering dark figure. He was cut and bleeding, his hair distraught and his skin deeply bruised. I silently gasped. NICO! I had completely forgotten about him. He looked horrible. He was pale from loss of blood. "Oh, Nico," I heard Annabeth whisper her eyes full of sympathy, her hand clamped over her mouth in horror. I shook my head wondering how I could be so careless. "Have you learned your lesson?" Kronos asked. Nico shook his head, still staring straight down. "Then I will torture you until you do, and if that doesn't work when Poseidon hears that the son of his brother gave me his own stepdaughter I think you'll learn your lesson well." As he said this he picked up Nico by the front of his shirt and threw him against the wall. I saw Thaila clench her fists. Kronos stalked across the room and grabbed Nico up by the scuff of his neck. "I don't know why you even bother. It's not even your sister." He said walking back to his throne. He then held Nico up so his face was only inches from his. "Why are you demigods so stubborn." As he said this Nico raised his head up slightly and spit in Kronos face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rachel smile. However Kronos was not so happy. Roaring he threw Nico, hard, against the wall right above our hiding spot. When he slid down I didn't want to look at his face. It was cut, bruised and burn all at the same time. Tears were welling up in his eyes. His breathing was shallow and faulty. It seemed like he was near his end. Thaila knelt down to him. "He needs help," she said. Annabeth bit her lip. "Thaila! You know that if the Fates have already cut his string-" Thaila growled. "Don't even think that. He will live! As long as I have my bow and shield he will live. I'm not gonna let him die in my arms." With that she pulled Nico over her shoulder and drew her bow. As she ran out into view she released her bow, distracting Kronos and allowing herself time to leave without getting caught. When they were out of the room Annabeth stood up and charged Kronos. She drew her knife as she ran. Kronos used a sword. As they fought I knew someone would loss, horribly and I was had a nervous suspicion I knew who it was. Suddenly, Annabeth made a fast move but Kronos feinted and grabbed Annabeth. He then threw her hard against the wall and crumpled in almost the same place Nico had. Azania knelt down to her. "All take here with me to get help." She picked her up and ran out the door Rachel following in a hot pursuit. Surprisingly, Kronos just let them leave. "Well it looks like it's just you and me." He said evilly. I came out of our hiding spot and faced him, Riptide at my side. "Where's my sister?" I asked. He smiled and snapped his fingers. Suddenly a small hole appeared in the floor and a small platform rose up, my sister on the top.  
I automatically had a plan. If I could get Kronos to fight me and got us to swing around so I was where he was, I'd be able to grab Atlanta. So I drew Riptide and he stood up. "Want to fight, do we?" He asked. I nodded and he drew his sword as well. With that he stroke. He hit hard but I was able to counter. He was strong but I could defend myself. My plan was working; I was half way to Atlanta. He didn't seem to notice until I was right next to her. I grabbed her and held her close. He stopped fighting and smiled, "Ah, I didn't see your plan. Good for you." Suddenly, I didn't know why but I dropped Riptide held Atlanta tight and ran. I sprinted fast down the hall, unable to know if he was following me. I didn't know how the others had gotten out but I knew how I was getting out. I cradled her in my arm and whistled with my other hand. Suddenly, and I didn't know how he got in there, Blackjack came flying toward me. _Hi boss, _he whinnied. _I know your wondering why I'm here but I came here for your friends. _ "Great," I said briskly mounting his back, "Just get us out of here." As I said this we flew away, somehow got outside and I realized Annabeth, Azania, Rachel, Nico and Thaila were on two other pegasi and were flying ahead of us. Suddenly I felt arrows whizzing past me. At first I thought it was Thaila but I soon realized it was Krono's men. "Speed up," I told Blackjack. _All right boss,_ Blackjack said. Without hesitation he sped up whinnying to the other pegasi, telling them to speed up as well. Finally we were out of shooting range. I cushioned Atlanta between me and Blackjack's neck and, relived to have some rest, fell into a long wonderful sleep. That is, until I started dreaming.

I found myself in a small room and soon realized it was my mom's room in our apartment. I couldn't tell when it was but I did see Paul sitting next to her. I also realized mom had been crying. "Its okay Sally," Paul said hugging her. "They'll find Atlanta." Mom sighed. "I know, but they've been gone for so long. What if something happened to them?" With that she burst into tears and cried into Paul's shoulder. Paul patted her shoulder, quietly whispering, "It'll be okay, it'll be okay." As I watched this I felt a hole growing in my chest. I knew it wasn't my fault but I couldn't help feeling that way. As the dream slowly faded I knew I had to get to New York as fast as possible.

When I woke I felt a twinge of happiness when I found us in Ohio. _Only one more state to go, _Blackjack said. I nodded making sure Atlanta was still there. She was, and was still fast asleep. I smiled, loving her brown hair which was exactly like my mom's. _We have to get home. We just have to, _I thought. As we flew over Pennsylvania I kept thinking about how nervous mom must be. I wanted so bad to call her on a phone. However, there was no way we were going to stop to use a land line and I couldn't use Annabeth's cell phone if we wanted to keep this day uneventful. So I just hoped mom would hold up hope for maybe one more day. By the time night fell we were almost in New York. I made sure Atlanta was in the same position as last night and then fell asleep.

When I woke up I found us really near my house. When we landed on the roof I told Blackjack he could treat himself to as many sugar cubes as he liked. He whinnied with happiness. After he was gone I ran over to where the rest of them were sitting. I found Annabeth cradling her arm, which had broke in her fall, and her head was bandaged. I hugged her and beckoned everyone onto the fire escape. That's when I realized Nico and Thaila were exchanging very weird looks. "Come on guys," I said beckoning Rachel, Azania and Annabeth down the stairs. When we were out of sight we all stopped to watch and listen. Hey, who says demigods can't be eavesdroppers. Nico's arm had been broken as well and so had one of his ribs. His face, arms and legs were also covered in scars and burn marks. He was however smiling at Thaila. "Hey," he said. "I heard what you said earlier." Thaila looked shocked. Nico smiled. "Hey just cause I was in writhing agony doesn't mean I couldn't hear." Thaila laughed. "I just wanted to say thanks." He said. They both smiled and hugged. That when we heard Paul. "Sally, Sally, Sally where are you?" When I heard this I shot down the stairs into the apartment. "Paul, where's mom!" Paul stood in the middle of the living room a grocery bag in one hand. "I don't know! She's gone!"


End file.
